


stars and stardrops -dance lesson

by Gifti3



Series: everything stars and stardrops [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, just two dummys dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: reader gets a small taste of what is like being taught by narancia
Relationships: Narancia Ghirga & Reader
Series: everything stars and stardrops [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623412
Kudos: 12





	stars and stardrops -dance lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to post each short story as its own work cause i dont want the tags to get longer and longer as i make more

"Hey."

You hum but keep your attention on what you’re currently doing.

"I'm bored."

"Well stop being bored."

Narancia lets out a dramatic sigh which you decide to ignore. 

Both of you were lazing around in his room--Narancia laying in his bed and you focusing on a quiz in a magazine you found sitting on the floor.

"Narancia I'm trying to find out if my partner is actually the one for me, please settle down."

He looks at you. "But you're single."

"...Are you sure?"

Your lip twitches, trying to hold back a smile, as Narancia's expression fills with more confusion. 

Then he suddenly looks as if he just remembered something. "We should have a dance battle!"

You immediately shake your head. "No way. You'll dance me out of this house."

"Aww come on. I'll go easy on you, I swear!"

"That's such a lie."

Narancia smiles. "Trueee." 

He jumps off his bed. " But at least let me teach you some moves. It'll be fun!"

You look back down at the magazine. The quiz would still be here afterwards. "...Fine."

"Alright!"

You get off the ground and toss the magazine on the bed while Narancia pulls out his phone. He connects it to some expensive looking speakers before scrolling through it.

After a few seconds, a catchy song fills the room and he starts lightly bobbing his head along to the beat. 

You watch closely, anticipating whatever cool ass move Narancia is going to bust out.

Then he starts rapidly moving his arms side to side along with his hips.

You stare silently before laughing. " _ What _ are you doing?"

"Flossing duh!"

"Dude, I thought you were going to do something amazing...This is just silly."

"That's a weird way to pronounce awesome. And you aren't ready for my  _ advanced _ moves farmer." 

He's right but the way he's still "flossing" makes you want to prove otherwise.

You scoff, "That doesn't even look that hard..."

" _ Oh? _ Try it then."

You roll your eyes and attempt, but you immediately move your hips and arms in the wrong directions. You purse your lips and keep attempting but get it wrong every time. 

Maybe this isn't as easy as you thought.

"W-What the hell? How are you doing that?"

"Ha! I knew you weren't ready. Can’t even do a simple floss."

You huff. "Well show me then!"

With Narancia's help, you manage to get it...somewhat.

"This is kind of addicting..." you say as you floss along with Narancia.

God forbid Fugo or Mista walk in and see the two of you doing this goofy dance in the middle of the room. You’d be more embarrassed with the former though.

"Okay, I want to teach you something else now," Narancia says.

You watch hoping it was something that wasn’t too difficult, but more advanced than what you just learned. But suddenly, the man jumps into a set of choreographed moves that match perfectly to the beat of the music.

Everyone knew Narancia was a good dancer but you were always amazed. "Er, how am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll show you obviously. Trust me you'll get it with me teaching."

"...Hmm, okay. Can you do the first step again please?"

Narancia places a hand on his hip and bends his other arm outward and snaps, then you do the same.

The both of you spend about an hour at this, most of it being you trying and struggling to mimic Narancia. 

You flop on Narancia's bed. You only got about half it down and not even that well, but you guys decided to stop for now.

"Ahh that was fucking exhausting. I'm gonna take a nap now."

"Not on my bed, you're all sweaty!"

You curl up. "Too late, already closing my eyes. Don’t worry, I'll probably wash them after..."

Narancia huffs. "You better. And I want a crate of oranges for teaching you...and chocolates!"

You roll your eyes then grab a pillow and put it over your head to block out the noise. "Yea, yea sure. I'll even throw in an extra crate if you stop being so loud."


End file.
